Squirrel Mother
by nightwhisperofshadows
Summary: Kisshu has turned into a child and it is up to the newest Tokyo Mew Mew member to look after him. Can she survive living with the child form of a crazy, possessive, alien stalker?
1. an experiment gone wrong

Squirrel Mother

Summary: Kisshu has turned into a child and it is up to the newest Tokyo Mew Mew member to look after him. Can she survive living with the child form of a crazy, possessive, alien stalker?

Sorry. The part of my brain that creates fanfiction stories went dead for a while. But, it was brought back to life today. Hallelujah! I know this basic plot has been done many times but I have decided to do my version of it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo mew mew. If I did, I would be joined with a clouded leopard and I would be freaking out right now because it is raining very hard here.

* * *

Kisshu and Taruto were floating above a residential area, watching their racoon chimera anima destroy anything in its path.

"MEW MEW STRAWBERRY/MINTO/LETTUCE/PUDDING/ZAKURO/SUGAR METAMORPHSIS!"

The cry of the mew mews sounded in the distant before six girls arrived, dressed in mew mew attire. The first five were the regular mew mews, all ready for battle. The sixth member was different. Mew Sugar, found just a week ago. Infused with a squirrel monkey, she surprised everyone with her first battle against the aliens. Needless to say, Pai, Taruto and Kisshu almost fell out of the air when they first saw the new mew, literally. She ran straight into battle with her 'Sugar Katana' and landed quite a few painful hits onto the aliens.

Her outfit was a sleeveless and collarless cream coloured shirt with an orange spider web pattern and she had cream short shorts with the orange spider web pattern. She had orange knee-high boots with a cream spider web pattern and she had orange short, fingerless gloves with the cream spider web pattern. She had the mew mew choker, garter and armbands that were cream with orange lining and orange spider web pattern on them. She had shoulder cut, cream hair and orange eyes. She had a cream coloured monkey tail and cream coloured monkey ears.

Sugar was known for her hit-and-run tactic. She'd run forward, hit with lightning speed, run back away from harm and out of sight, then when everyone was starting to let their guard down, she'd attack again from another angle. She called it her 'Lightning Strike' technique. Speaking of which, she was doing it now...

"Sugar Katana!" Her katana appeared in her hand as if by magic. The blade was solid, sharp steel and the handle was cream leather with citrine spider web pattern and an orb at the bottom of the handle. She jumped towards the racoon and, before anyone could blink, she slashed it with her blade and the parasite departed from its host, only to be eaten by Masha. She landed on the ground and pointed her weapon at the aliens.

"Ribbon Sugar Strike!" Lightning came out of the tip of the blade to hit the aliens dead on. The other mew mews powered up their attacks and fired. The aliens teleported away just before they were hit, but a few attacks, mainly lightning, crashed through the teleportation portal after them, removing large chunks of the space ship.

"Lost again?" Kisshu and Taruto picked themselves up off the floor to see Pai standing in the door way.

"We need a way to fight their new ally." Kisshu dusted off his shorts.

"Already working on it, but it isn't ready to go into battle yet." Pai moved out of the doorway as Kisshu walked through towards his bedroom. Kisshu laid down on his bed, thinking.

_So we just need to hold on till the experiment is finished. I wonder what it looks like. Pai wouldn't let me see it before it was finished but that could take days. I'll sneak into his lab tonight to take a small peak. He won't even know I was there._

Kisshu grinned as he imagined what their latest weapon would look like.

* * *

Kisshu crept quietly through the halls of the ship. It was almost midnight and he was almost at Pai's lab. He opened the door quietly and peaked his head through to check for any danger. Safely asserted, Kisshu crept through the door and quietly closed it behind him. A small cage covered in a white sheet rested in a dark corner. Kisshu went towards the object and removed the sheet. At once, a large creature burst out of the cage, breaking the lock, and Kisshu had to scramble backwards in order not to get trampled. He looked at the anima. It was a savage looking, German Sheppard-like dog with big, black, bat wings. It snarled at him and Kisshu gulped. He couldn't call for help. He'd get grounded for a year, but if he fought the creature it would get damaged and Pai would know exactly what had happened. The dog anima opened its mouth with a roar and blasted a yellow beam at Kisshu. As the beam engulfed him, Kisshu felt an amount of pain he never knew existed. It seemed to come from everywhere, on the outside and inside of his body. Kisshu tried to muffle a cry but as the pain grew, he couldn't hold it in. He let out a pained scream. There was the sound of rushed footsteps and Pai opened the door and immediately blasted the anima to pieces. But in many ways, it was too late. Kisshu had already had an overdose off the beam and his teleporting powers were starting to become activated. Pai could only watch as Kisshu slumped figure distorted then disappeared from view.

Pai stared blankly at the spot which once held his little brother. The unfinished experiment's beam could have done anything to him. Pai could only check the radars for where he had gone and hope that he was okay.

* * *

Sugar sat straight up in her bed, covered in sweat. She had been dreaming she was lying in a field of very pretty flowers when a ragged and pained scream cut through her dream. Hurriedly going out the door in just her light blue night shorts and shirt, she ran to the place her subconsciousness called her to. Out of her mew form, she had aquamarine eyes, which glanced around in a panic she could not yet understand. As she approached the park, she saw the familiar ripple of an alien teleporting, but there was something different about it this time. Nearing it, she found Kisshu grasping a tree in a desperate attempt to support himself. He was shuddering in pain.

"Kisshu, why are you here?" she tried to make it as less threatening as possible, but kept her distance.

"I'm...not sure..." Kisshu voice was dull and laced with pain and fear. Sugar came closer as she understood that he wouldn't be able to harm her if he tried. Kisshu's shuddering increased to the point where he toppled over from the pain. Sugar rushed to catch him but as she did, a bright light engulfed his body, causing her to shield her eyes. When it died off, she turned back to Kisshu. He was still in her lap, but he was different. Instead of being the age of fourteen, he looked about four. Instead of his normal attire, he had on black long pants and a black shirt with a hood on it, small black boots protected his feet. His looked no longer in pain but instead looked very cold. He curled himself up, asleep, into her lap for warmth. The wind blew, causing him to shiver and whimper in protest. She wrapped her arms around him, not quite understanding what had happened, but knowing enough not to leave him out there at winter's mercy. As she started carrying him back to her house, the realisation of what she had gotten herself into dawned on her.

_Oh my god! What am I doing?_

A quick look at the shivering chibi-Kisshu in her arms quickly extinguished any doubt in her mind with a _It doesn't matter._

* * *

Thank you for reading. Nighty, Night

From Night.


	2. chibi kisshu

Squirrel Mother

Summary: Kisshu has turned into a child and it is up to the newest Tokyo Mew Mew member to look after him. Can she survive living with the child form of a crazy, possessive, alien stalker?

I know I should be working on the others but I have already worked out the whole story for this. I just need to type it.

Disclaimer: Not a chance in hell do I own anything but a cute puppy named Henry.

* * *

Sugar gently closed her front door behind her, with her foot as her hands were already occupied holding the sleeping Kisshu. A small murmur came from the tiny bundle as Kisshu snuggled deeper into her arms, pleased to be inside a warm home instead of outside in the cold night air. Carrying Kisshu up the stairs and into her bedroom, she placed him under the covers of her bed and sat down on it to try and gather her thoughts.

_Okay...Kisshu has suddenly become a child for reasons unknown...and also for reasons unknown, he came to me for help. His comrades must have some form of tracking device like Ryou has for us. I suppose, other than dumping him outside,-_A strong wind blew, causing her to shutter at the thought of leaving an innocent child, even an alien one, alone and unprotected in this weather-_The only option is to let him stay here until either of the other two come to get him. I can't bring him to Ryou, he'd __**FREAK!**__ I guess he does look pretty cute as a chi...__**WHAT AM I THINKING?**__ One of his comrades will come and this will be the last anyone ever hears of it. I'll give him back to them, they'll give him an antidote for this, and life will resume as normal._

Sugar sighed, her face buried in her hands. She felt a small movement from the tiny bundle of cloth and skin and quickly turned to check on him, fearing he had woken up, only to relax after seeing him snuggle deeper into the blankets. Looking at the chibi-alien, Sugar sighed once more, realising that there was no denying he was cute,_ In a childish way._ She resolved with herself firmly. There was nothing to do but watch the young boy as he slept and she waited for the other aliens.

* * *

A few hours later and Sugar was starting to wonder if the aliens would ever come.

_Of course._ She thought with annoyance, though it was mostly from lack of sleep than actual anger. _Are always hovering over your shoulder, metaphorically, at the worst times but when you actually want them for something, they disappear of the face of the earth, literally. _

The air rippled above the floor as Pai teleported into Sugar's room. The moment he saw her, he turned aggressive.

"Where is Kisshu?" He snarled. She moved aside so the chibi was in view of the older alien, and said alien's eyes widen in shock.

_Wow,_ Sugar thought._ I never thought I'd see the smart one startled._

"I take it you know nothing about this either?" Sugar said to Pai, trying not to provoke a fight. The alien just shook his head, still staring dumbstruck at the child form of his brother. A few minutes later and the silence was starting to wear on Sugar's nerves.

"Look, can you just take him and go?" She said irritably, earning herself a hard glare from the alien. She wisely back-tracked.

"Sorry, that was rude of me. I'm just tired." Pai did a small double-take at the apology, but quickly recovered.

"I can't take him." A blunt reply it was but it was all that was needed.

"What? Why?" If there was a record for the quickest time someone has gone from calm to alarmed, Sugar would have broken it. Pai would have broken his personal record for amount emotion showed on his face. Obviously embarrassed by being asked why, his cheeks gained a small hue of pink, which quickly built as he explained.

"I can hardly deal with Taruto. How do you think I would look after someone half his age?" Now it was Sugar's turn to look stern.

"What do propose we do with him then?" Pai went from pink to red.

"Since the other mews wouldn't look after him, I can't care for children and Taruto would just laugh, can you-"

"-Look after him?" She sighed. "Good thing my parents travel for a living." Pai looked at her in surprise.

"Wait. That means you _will_ look after him?"

"Sure. I've always been a sucker for young kids and this _is_ only temporary, isn't it?"

"Of course, but for how long he'll stay like that, I don't know." Sugar looked thoughtful.

"What's your estimate of the effects?"

"About a week, why?" Sugar turned to him with a serious face.

"How about we make a deal." Pai nodded. "For as long as he is looked after and unharmed in my care, you won't attack any humans."

"...When would this deal finish?" Pai asked reluctantly.

"When the effects were off. You do have a way of finding out when that is, right?" Pai nodded.

"So, do we have a deal?" Sugar said, extending her hand.

"...Deal." Pai took her hand and sealed the deal.

"Right," Sugar took her hand back. "Before you disappear, can you explain to me what happened to cause this?" Pai nodded and extended into the tale before leaving back to the ship and leaving Sugar with her new charge. Setting her alarm clock for six, she climbed under the blankets and pulled Kisshu to her chest, wrapping her arms around him in a hug, before promptly falling asleep.

* * *

Next chapter we have Kisshu and Sugar's first day together. Stay in for it,

Night.


	3. day 1

Squirrel Mother

Summary: Kisshu has turned into a child and it is up to the newest Tokyo Mew Mew member to look after him. Can she survive living with the child form of a crazy, possessive, alien stalker?

Heya. I know this isn't long after I posted the last chapter but I got so much positive feedback and I was on such a roll, that I decided to do this one as well. FYI: the 'Pai went from pink to red' in the last chapter, it wasn't from anger but embarrassment if you're wondering.

Disclaimer: No, nada, nope, zip.

* * *

The sound of the alarm clock brought Sugar from sleep. Glancing first at the clock to make sure she hit the off button instead of the snooze button, she then glanced down at the tiny creature that seemed to be trying to force itself through her ribcage. She felt him stirring and he partially opened his golden eyes. She sat up and put him in her lap. The movement grabbed his attention, causing him to look up at Sugar. After a few minutes, his eyes were no longer glazed over with sleep and he was staring up at Sugar with uncertainty and fear.

"It's alright." She cooed. "I'm going to be looking after you for the next few days. I won't hurt you and your parents know where you are." Kisshu calmed down and looked up at her with a beautiful smile.

"My name's Kisshu." He said gleefully. At only four, his voice was a lot higher pitched than usual. She gave a smile at how adorable he was.

"My name's Sugar. We'll have a lot of fun together, okay?" Kisshu nodded in response, still smiling. Sugar noticed at how this wasn't a smirk or a dangerous grin, but a cute, sincere smile free of any awful intentions or perverted thoughts. Sugar couldn't help but wonder what had caused this innocent little boy to become the possessive stalker he was at fourteen. She was pulled from her thoughts when her stomach rumbled, causing Kisshu to laugh. His tummy then decided to say that it was empty and it became Sugar's turn to laugh. Their stomachs growled together, causing an outburst of giggles from the two. When the laughter died down, Sugar gave one last giggle before standing up with Kisshu in her arms and making her way down the stairs to her dining room and kitchen.

"Come on, let's have some breakfast." She said, wiping a few laughter tears from Kisshu's chubby, pale cheeks. He grinned up at her, showing off both his canines. She placed him in a chair at the table before making her way into the kitchen to make some cereal for the two. Apparently, the aliens had nothing like this on their planet because Kisshu was having trouble figuring out what to do. In the end, Sugar had to spoon some cereal into his mouth before he got the idea. The little scene caused Sugar to be adorably embarrassed and Kisshu to go into another round of giggles. Nonetheless, he liked the food and was soon finished, waiting in his seat for Sugar to finish the washing up.

"So what are we doing today?" Kisshu asked as he was lifted from his seat and nestled into Sugar's arms.

"I thought we'd play games around the house today so you can learn different places as we go along." He gave her one of his adorable fanged grins.

"Sounds good. What can we play?" He was obviously excited as he was bouncing up and down in his seat in her arms.

"You can choose. Anything you want." Sugar smiled down at him. He thought for a bit before a wide, happy grin spread across his face.

"Can we play one of your kinds games? I've never seen someone have a monkey's ears and tail before." Sugar looked confused. Kisshu pointed behind them and Sugar turned her head to see what he was pointing at. She 'eep'ed when she saw her monkey tail behind her. Apparently, the feeding incident had made her more flustered than she had previously thought.

"Listen, no one but you and me can know about these monkey parts, okay? They must be our secret." She said sternly. Kisshu drew back when he saw her hard stare, but nodded. She relaxed and smiled whimsically at him.

"Okay, now how about we go into the garden. We can play some games there." Kisshu nodded, not so nervous now, and regained his usual smile. She went into the garden and placed Kisshu down on a patch of grass before sitting down herself.

"Now, I bet you've never heard of hide and seek before."

* * *

Kisshu sat in chair at the table, waiting for Sugar to finish washing the lunch plates. Sugar had made them sandwiches and, once again, she had had to show him what to do. They had played all sorts of games together, hide and seek, tag, Marco polo and many others. Sugar glanced at the clock; it was almost 2.

"How about you go have a nap for an hour and then we can play some more?" She heard a loud groaning from her charge.

"Do I have to?" She turned around; Kisshu was looking at her pleadingly.

"Yes. Now come on." She stacked the clean dishes and went over to the pouting chibi-Kisshu. She picked him up and carried him upstairs. He was mumbling and complaining the whole way, but most of his arguments were interrupted by yawns. By the time she placed him underneath the covers, he was almost asleep. She pulled the covers over him and caressed his forehead. He mumbled a quick few words before drifting off to sleep. Sugar had heard him and what he said made her both smile and blush.

"Thanks, momma."

* * *

An hour later and Kisshu had decided he had had enough sleep and asked to play again. Sugar, having taught him all the games outside, rummaged through the cupboards for the board and card games she had played with her parents when she was a child. Pulling out several games, she went back into the living room and sat on the rug Kisshu was waiting on.

"Now, we have several games, so pick one." Kisshu looked at all of them, asking what most did, before finally picking one. Sugar looked at the game.

"Danger, good choice." She briefly explained the rules before setting up the board. Kisshu chose the green set of counters while she, herself, chose blue. The next few hours were filled with several games, the good ones being played more than once.

* * *

Sugar was finishing off the dinner plates while Kisshu was standing next to her, gripping her pant leg for support. She had given them spaghetti for dinner and, once more, she had had to feed Kisshu for him to get how to eat it. By now, she wasn't that embarrassed, in fact she had thought it was rather cute. Drying the last of the dishes and putting them away, she turned and picked up Kisshu, letting him snuggle into her arms. She was trying to mentally prepare herself for what needed to happen next. She was, in Kisshu's eyes, his mother, and that meant it was bath time.

_At least he isn't too old so this won't be that awkward. Might be after he changes back though. _She thought, grinding her teeth to try and steel her nerves and prevent a blush. If she had payed closer attention, she might have realised that she hadn't the need to fight a blush, as the maternal part of her heart was being quickly given away to the little tyke. As she didn't know, she was making a fuss about things she didn't need to worry about, making the young boy she was fussing over very concerned.

"Momma, is something wrong?" Sugar looked down to see Kisshu staring up at her with worried eyes. She quickly shook her head, forgetting all about her nervousness.

"No. Nothing's wrong. Come on." She flashed, what she hoped was, a reassuring smile at him before taking him into the bathroom. She set him down and turned on the bath taps. Making sure the water was the right temperature, she got some bubble bath and poured a lot in. After helping Kisshu out of his clothes, she set him in the bath and fingered his hair bands, before taking them out.

"Do you sleep with these in?" she asked him, holding said bands in her hands. Kisshu shook his head, before getting distracted with a larger than normal bubble. He reached out eagerly to touch it and giggled when the bubble popped. Sugar smiled, all her shyness forgotten, before dunking her hand in the water then ruffling his hair. Whilst Kisshu was busy popping bubbles, she turned her sight to his discarded clothes on the floor before picking them up.

"Can you stay here and play for a little bit? I'm going to wash your clothes and get you some fresh ones for bed." Kisshu nodded, happy to play with the big, sparkly bubbles, before Sugar turned and walked out the door, sparing a few more seconds to watch him play a bit more. She went downstairs and into the small laundry under the stairs before tossing Kisshu clothes into the washer/dryer, turning the machine on and going back upstairs to her parent's room. Her parents kept all her childhood stuff, including her clothes. She rummaged through the bag, before coming across some green shorts when she was three,_ they'll work for boxers_, and a green shirt and a green short from when she was four, _they'll work for pyjamas_. She went back to the bathroom and set the new clothes out of the way, before returning to the side of the bath. She grabbed the shampoo and started working it into Kisshu hair, not that he was much help.

The boy claimed that it tickled and wouldn't stop fidgeting. Finally, she got it in and rinsed it out. Kisshu was still giggling. She let Kisshu play in the bath for a few minutes more before deciding that it was time for her charge to get out. She dried him off before helping him into his bed clothes. She picked him up once more, before heading into her bedroom and placing him underneath the covers. She was getting up to leave when Kisshu tugged on her arm.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Sugar was a bit hesitant before responding.

"Yes. I have to have my own bath and get changed for bed." Kisshu looked up at her with pleading eyes.

"Can you leave the light on until you come back?"

"But...I was planning on..."

"Can you please sleep here? With me? I'm scared." He looked at her in such a pleading way it would have been criminal to say no.

"Alright. I'll leave the lights on and come back." He gave a squeal of joy before moving to the far side of the bed and settling down. Sugar was slightly confused.

"Why are you moving?" He looked at her sadly again.

"You are coming back, aren't you?" Sugar caught on very quickly.

"You want me to sleep in the same bed as you?" he shrunk back like he had been caught doing something wrong. He gripped the bed sheets tightly for comfort.

"Yes. Please. I'm scared chimera animas will come and get me." Her gaze softened looking at the child._ Must be their form of monsters hiding under the bed._ She mused. She smiled gently at the boy.

"Alright. Just for you." He squealed again, before making himself comfy. She smiled before leaving for her bathroom, taking her bed clothes with her.

* * *

Sugar did indeed keep her word. Not much before 8, she came back into the room, only to find that the boy was almost asleep. She slid under the covers, feeling no embarrassment, and wrapped her arms around Kisshu's small frame, pulling him close to her in a hug. He snuggled into her, before sighing in contentment. He whispered those beautiful words again before falling asleep.

"Thanks, momma." With a caring smile on her face, Sugar allowed herself to follow him into the realm of sleep, her arms protecting him from all the dangers in the world.

* * *

Okay, this story is rivalling Leafpool in popularity. It is so good. Hope you like this chapter,

Night.


	4. day 2

Squirrel Mother

Summary: Kisshu has turned into a child and it is up to the newest Tokyo Mew Mew member to look after him. Can she survive living with the child form of a crazy, possessive, alien stalker?

Hey, sorry this is so late but I had to go on a family vacation and I have been scarred for life. I also had no internet access, all because my mother didn't want to find me an internet cafe.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I feel like being blunt today.

* * *

The faithful alarm clock went off once more as Sugar roused from sleep. She turned it off quickly after seeing that Kisshu was still asleep. She had just pulled herself carefully away and was stretching her arms whilst sitting on the edge of her bed when her cell phone rang (High school never ends by bowling for soup XD). Kisshu, startled by the noise, woke up instantly and crawled over to Sugar, holding her night shirt tightly. She looped one arm around him and answered her phone with the other.

"Hello?"

"_Sugar, its Shirogane. We need you to come in early today_.

"How early is 'early'?"

"_If you could come in now, that'd be great."_

"Fine. Give me half an hour." Then the line went dead. She set in down and turned to the still scared and slightly curious Kisshu.

"Momma, what is that?" He said whilst pointing at the phone.

"It's a phone. You use it to talk to people who are far away." She replied.

"It scared me." He gripped her shirt tighter. She stroked his hair and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"It couldn't hurt you. I promise it won't." He calmed down and stared down sadly.

"I heard you talking. We won't get to play today, will we?" She frowned slightly.

"I'm sorry. I promise, tomorrow. I'm going to ask my boss for time off so we can play, but for today, I have to work. I'll pack some things for you to do, okay?" He nodded, still frowning. She hugged him tightly.

"Tomorrow, I promise. And I don't break my promises." He seemed to be cheered up by the news, but then yawned. Sugar giggled.

"Don't fall asleep now. Let's eat and get changed, then you can sleep while I make our way to the cafe." He nodded, still tired, and let her carry him downstairs to laundry, pausing at her closet for her clothes. She pulled his clothes out of the dryer and helped him with getting out of his night clothes, tossing them in the wash, and putting on his regular clothes. She pulled the hood up over his head, hiding his ears before telling him to turn around and getting changed herself into white shirt and shorts that were covered in dark blue swirls. She picked him back up and carried him into the dining room for breakfast.

Today was a little different as Kisshu insisted that she fed him. At first she was reluctant but after being given the puppy dog eyes and after the third spoon full, she wasn't nervous anymore and felt like a mother helping her son to eat. _And in a way, it is._ She mused. After doing the washing up, she grabbed a bag and put a blanket, several kid books, colouring books and crayons and some small other toys Kisshu could use to entertain himself. Slinging it over her shoulder, she returned to the dining room where Kisshu was almost fast asleep in his chair at the table. She smiled and picked him up; making sure the hood was hiding his ears. He yawned and looked up at her tiredly.

"Go to sleep. I'll take us there." He obliged and fell asleep in her arms. As she was walking out the door and making her way to the cafe, she balked at the thought of her co-workers.

_Oh, gosh. How am I going to explain THIS to the mews?_

* * *

Sugar paused at the cafe doors before working up her courage to open them. All the mews, plus Ryou and Keiichiro, were in the main section of the cafe, looking up to greet her before noticing the child in her arms. Pudding immediately started bouncing around her, screaming "Who's the kid?" repeatedly before Sugar told her off for being so loud. Ichigo turned to her curiously.

"You're doing babysitting?" Before Sugar could answer, Pudding ripped the hood of the still sleeping child, exposing his ears. Everyone in the cafe gasped.

"DON'T SAY ANYTHING!" Sugar screamed. "LET ME EXPLAIN!" Everyone, surprised at Sugar's outburst, nodded. She calmed down.

"Okay, I'll tell you what happened, IF you don't interrupt until I have finished." Another round of nods. "Okay, first thing to establish is this is Kisshu, AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" She added when Ryou opened his mouth to shout at her. He wisely closed it. "There was an accident with one of Pai's experiments and Kisshu has turned into a child as a result. As, it turns out, Pai isn't the greatest person for looking after young children, I am going to be looking after Kisshu until this wears off, AND I DON'T NEED ANY CRITISISM!" Ryou flinched at her harsh words. Then came the protests.

"This could endanger us all!"

"He doesn't remember anything about you. He doesn't know you, as far as he's concerned."

"What about if the aliens attack?"

"I'm not doing this for free. As long as I am caring for Kisshu, there will be no attacks. That's one of the few reasons I actually wanted you to know about this. I know I haven't been working at the cafe long but, from what I've heard, none of the mews have ever gotten a holiday. Here's the chance. The aliens won't be attacking Earth for, Pai estimates, a week. I need the time off to look after Kisshu. What if we take a short holiday? I'm sure the other mews would love to." Sugar turned to the other mews, who all were giving Ryou puppy dog eyes. Except for Zakuro. Before Ryou could protest, Keiichiro answered.

"That's a great idea. After today, everyone can take a break from working at the cafe. Sugar will tell us when the arrangement is over." Ichigo rejoiced, same with Pudding. Lettuce was smiling, Zakuro was acting like she didn't care and Minto was trying hard not to show emotion, but smiles kept appearing on her face. Sugar looked at everyone, seeing that they were okay with it, before starting to move away.

"He'd be very good for finding out more about the aliens." Ryou said to Keiichiro. Unfortunately for him, Sugar heard as she was walking by. She stopped, her monkey appendages coming out from the rage she was holding in. She walked right up to Ryou and said very loudly to him,

"Listen here. You so much as lay one finger on him,** I** **WILL KILL YOU, BURY YOU, DIG YOU UP, KILL YOU AGAIN, CLONE YOU, KILL ALL YOUR CLONES, AND THEN, I AM **_**NEVER**_** TALKING TO YOU AGAIN!**"

"Alright, we won't touch him if you don't want us to." Keiichiro said, standing between Ryou and Sugar. No one wanted to see if Sugar would really carry out her threat.

"Good. I'm running out of places to hide the bodies." Sugar said, calming down. Ichigo looked at the child Kisshu.

"I'm surprised he's still sleeping after that." She said after noting that the alien hadn't even twitched, even amongst such noisy people.

"So am I." Sugar replied, her monkey tail and ears disappearing. She carried him into the dressing room before setting him down on a cushioned bench, setting down the bag for him to use as a pillow, pulled the blanket out of the bag and draped it over him.

She walked over to her locker and changed into her cafe uniform. It was an aqua blue with cream accents. Walking out, she grabbed a rag to start cleaning the tables. Ichigo walked over and started doing the same, before turning to Sugar.

"So?"

"Hm?" Sugar looked up from the table she was cleaning.

"How much of a terror was he?" Ichigo asked eagerly.

"None, what so ever." Sugar said, secretly delighted at the shock on Ichigo's face.

"Not at all?" Ichigo asked, not fully believing.

"Nope. He was a perfect angel." Sugar said happily. Ichigo giggled, making Sugar confused.

"What?" Ichigo smiled sympathetically.

"Just don't get too attached to him. He is going to have to go back to the aliens sometime, and no one wants to see you get hurt." Sugar nodded, slightly worried herself. Ichigo smiled again and patted sugar's back.

"Let's not worry about that now, okay?" Sugar nodded.

"Hey, can I ask you a favour?" Ichigo turned to Sugar with a somewhat devious smile before answering.

"You didn't really give me a choice." Ichigo replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm. **(AN: Sorry, I just had to throw that in! XD) **Sugar pouted slightly whilst Ichigo laughed.

"Sorry, sorry. Go ahead." Sugar dropped her pout.

"Can you tell the other mews that if they go into the change rooms and find Kisshu awake, that they are to get me?" Ichigo nodded before turning her head to the door.

"Ah, cwap!" Sugar followed her gaze before seeing the long line of customers and groaned herself.

_Oh, boy._ She thought. _This is going to be a LONG day!_

* * *

Kisshu stirred a little in his sleep before opening his eyes. He didn't recognise the area but figured it was a section in his momma's work. He was gazing at the pink walls surrounding him when the door opened. In came a green haired girl with glasses. She didn't look bad but he was still wary. She noticed him looking at her and walked over to him. He backed up against the wall, still nervous. She smiled encouragingly.

"It's okay. I'm a friend of Sugar. My name is Lettuce. Do you want me to get her for you?" Kisshu nodded and Lettuce left the room, closing the door behind her. He sagged down the wall and relaxed as he heard the door being opened again. In came Sugar, wearing a light blue dress. She looked pretty. She smiled and went over to him.

"Hey, there. Have a nice nap?" He nodded. "That's good. Listen, I got permission for time off work but I need to work today and I still have a few more hours left in my shift. I have brought things for you to do and they are in the bag. I'll check in from time to time so don't be worried. If one of my co-workers comes in, don' be afraid. They're my friends. Don't worry if the blue-haired and purple-haired give you the cold shoulder. That's just them. The blonde might try talking to you but don't worry, she's not much older than you are and she just wants to be your friend. The green-haired and the red-haired will probabley smile or just say hello. But there's nothing to worry about. You able to entertain yourself?" He nodded. "Good. I need to work again so keep yourself entertained and don't break anything. I love you." She kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair before going back out the door and shutting it, leaving him to his own devices.

* * *

For the rest of the day, Kisshu played with whatever he could find in the changing rooms without getting into trouble. It was well past six when Sugar came back and told him that she was going to change into her regular clothes. She asked him to stand outside with Lettuce until she came out for him. She smiled at him but didn't say anything. When Sugar came out again, she picked him up and walked outside, saying goodbye to some people. He wasn't listening to the names. He felt sleepy again and rested his head on her shoulder, before falling asleep once more.

Sugar walked out of the cafe and stood by the door, waiting for Lettuce, Ichigo and Pudding. She looked at her charge, noticing that he was being very quiet, only to find him asleep again.

"Sorry we made you wait." Ichigo called out as she, Pudding and Lettuce walked out of the cafe doors and started down the road. They were talking about all sorts of things when Ichigo noticed that Kisshu had fallen asleep on Sugar's shoulder.

"Looks like somebody's tired." Sugar smiled and nodded, looking at the small child herself. They came to the turn-off to Sugar's house and she parted from the group, waving one hand in farewell. She opened the door and went inside. She laid Kisshu down on the couch before starting some soup for dinner. When it was finished she walked over and gently stroked Kisshu's ears until he woke up.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. He looked at her blearily.

"Only a little. I'm tired." She smiled at him.

"Eat a little bit and then I'll put you to bed. We can skip your bath tonight." He nodded and let her spoon the food into his mouth, barely able to keep awake. She carried him into the bedroom after she had eaten herself and washed up the dishes. She changed his clothes, took out his hair and placed him under the covers of the bed. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Pausing only to change her own clothes, she crawled into bed with him and hugged him tight, before allowing herself to fall asleep.

* * *

Once again, sorry for waiting so long to update. I hope this was worth it. See ya,

Night.


	5. day 3

Squirrel Mother

Summary: Kisshu has turned into a child and it is up to the newest Tokyo Mew Mew member to look after him. Can she survive living with the child form of a crazy, possessive, alien stalker?

Hey, I love writing. I'm on a SUGAR RUSH! Now to keep up my stories that everyone so VERY MUCH LOVES!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew but I do own the Chibi-Kisshu! YAY! (Huggles Chibi-Kisshu)!

* * *

Sugar yawned. She was tired from working at the cafe the day before. She smiled at the tiny boy she held. He looked like an angel when he slept. He had the most peaceful, innocent face and was clutching her shirt so tightly. She couldn't help but hug him a little tighter. He was so cute! She smiled and sat up, holding Kisshu close to her. She let him sleep for a few more minutes, before starting to stroke his ears until he woke up. He, at first, looked at her with sleepy eyes but soon was smiling back at her.

"Good morning, Momma." He said cheerfully.

"Good morning, Kisshu. Are you hungry?" He nodded. She grinned.

"We'll get dressed first and then we'll head downstairs for breakfast." He grinned. She picked him up and began to dress him, making sure the hood was over his ears, before getting changed into a dark blue t-shirt, brown shorts and her socks and shoes. She took them downstairs and set him in his chair as she got the cereal for him. She ate quickly and fed him his breakfast, before heading into the kitchen. She washed the plates and was about to open the fridge when she heard her charge call out to her.

"Momma, what are we doing today?" He asked. She flashed a smile at him before returning to her work.

"We're going to a special place in the park today. We can have lunch outside and play until it is time for dinner. Sound fun?" Her charge squealed in delight, so she took that as a yes. She lifted him out of his chair and set him on the ground of the living room, but still within her sights of the kitchen. She placed some small toys for him to amuse himself with whilst she prepared their lunch. Once it was finished and she had put it, a blanket, her swimming gear, two towels and a pair of green board shorts in a basket, she walked over to her charge.

"Ready to go?" He nodded in reply and she picked him up with the arm not holding the basket. She then set out the door, locking it as she went.

* * *

It wasn't long until they reached the park, but Sugar did not stop when they reached the main area. She walked on, passed all the other families enjoying the great weather. Kisshu looked at her, confused.

"Momma, why aren't we stopping?" She smiled at him.

"We are, but not there. I know this great spot that only I can find. We can have the whole space to ourselves." She said. He brightened up and snuggled up to her as she kept on walking. It was about half an hour later when they reached a spot in the park. There was a crystal blue lake and there wasn't another family in sight. Sugar quickly put Kisshu on the ground, as it became clear that he would jump out of her arms if she didn't. He took off as soon as his feet touched the ground, running around the open space in ecstatic joy. Sugar gave a happy grin before placing the basket on the ground, taking the blanket out and spreading it on the ground. She decided that she would let Kisshu play a bit more before getting the lunch out. She pulled a ball out of the basket and walked over to where Kisshu was running.

"Kisshu." She called. "Want to play a game?" She showed him the ball and he nodded eagerly. She threw the ball for him and he chased off after it. He brought it back to her and she threw it a few more times, making him tire out a bit. When he was exhausted from running, she threw the ball to him, indicating that he was to through it back to her. They played the game of catch until it was noon. Sugar picked up the tired little boy and the ball and took them over to the blanket. She set them down on the blanket and placed one plate each in front of her and Kisshu. On each plate she put two sandwiches, three strawberries, a large creampuff and a chocolate bar. Kisshu was staring at the food in hunger. He sent a pleading, questioning look at Sugar. She smiled.

"Go ahead." She said, picking up one of her own sandwiches. Kisshu grabbed one of his own and ate it in record time, in the process, getting sauce on his chin. Sugar giggled and wiped it off with her napkin before taking a bite of her own sandwich. After lunch, she let Kisshu run some more. He had just spotted a butterfly and was chasing after it when he tripped over a rock and landed on his face. He felt tears welling up in his eyes and soon was crying.

"Aw, sweetie. Did you fall down?" Sugar said as she picked him up and held him close. He nodded, sniffling a bit. A large, red bump was making itself known on his forehead. She kissed it and carried him over to a tree, before sitting down and leaning against it. She rocked him whilst wiping away the tears.

"Would you like me to sing for you?" She said gently. He nodded, still sniffling. She tucked his head on her shoulder before raising her voice in a beautiful lullaby.

_Yondeiru mune no dokoka oku de  
Itsumo kokoro odoru yume o mitai.  
Kanashimi wa kazoe kirenai keredo  
Sono mukou de kitto anata ni aeru.  
Kurikaesu ayamachi no sonotabi hito wa  
Tada aoi sora no aosa o shiru.  
Hateshinaku michi wa tsuzuite mieru keredo  
Kono ryoute wa hikari o idakeru._

Sayonara no toki mo shizukana mune  
Zero ni naru karada ga mimi o sumaseru.  
Ikiteiru fushigi shindeyuku fushigi  
Hana mo kaze mo machi mo minna onaji.  
La la la la la la...

Yondeiru mune no dokoka oku de  
Itsumo nandodemo yume o egakou.  
Kanashimi no kazu o itsukusuyori  
Onaji kuchibiru de sotto utaou.  
Tojiteyuku omoi de mo sono naka ni  
Itsumo wasuretakunai sasayaki o kiku.  
Konagona ni kudakareta ka ga mi no ue ni mo  
Atarashii keshiki ga utsusareru.

Hajimari no asa no shizukana mado  
Zero ni naru karada mitasareteyuke.  
Umi no kanatani wa mou sagasanai  
Kagayakumono wa itsumo koko ni,  
Watashi no naka ni mitsukerareta kara.  
La la la la la la...

She finished the song and Kisshu was almost asleep. He had stopped crying not long after she had started. She rocked him gently and, just as he was about to fall asleep, he said something that made her smile and blush.

"I love you, Momma. I hope you never leave."

* * *

It was several hours before both of them had woken up from their naps, Sugar having fallen asleep after Kisshu. Sugar had something planned for the two of them. She took out her swimsuit, which was a baby blue two-piece, a dark blue pair of board shorts and a dark blue swim shirt, the two towels and the pair of green board shorts. She called Kisshu over to her and asked him to stand still. He obliged. She quickly changed him into the green board short before asking him to turn around and changed herself into the blue set of swim gear.

"We're going to do an activity called swimming. Do you know of it?" He nodded.

"I have always been a good swimmer." He said, showing off a bit. She giggled.

"Alright" She replied. She took him into the lake and began to play with him in the water. They played in the water until the stars were out. Sugar decided then that it was time for them to dry off and head home. After feeding him dinner, she placed him in the bath but it seemed Kisshu wasn't over his playful mood. Sugar felt Kisshu tug on her sleeve but when she turned to him, he splashed her in the face with water.

"Eugh!" She cried. She looked at the little boy, who had changed from a little angel to a little devil, and grinned in mock anger.

"Oh, you are going to get it now." She said. She splashed him back and it resulted in full on water war. It only stopped when they had drenched both Sugar and the whole bathroom. She picked him up and dried the smaller boy, before dressing him in the bed clothes he had claimed. She placed him in the bed and stroked his head until he fell asleep. Before he did, he said his usual goodnight words,

"Thanks, Momma." Sugar smiled before getting up, drying off and changing into her bedclothes, having decided that she wouldn't need a bath that night after the water fight. She crawled into bed and wrapped her arms around the smaller boy. She smiled but then reminded herself not to get too attached,

_This won't last forever. Soon enough he will change back and he'll forget all about this. _She took one more look at him and remembered his words from by the lake. _May as well make the most of this._ She thought. She wrapped her arms around her charge and fell into sleep.

_Kisshu, I'll love you, protect you, comfort you and be here for you, for as long as you want me to._

* * *

Sorry if it is sucky. Chapter 6 shall be short and dull, just so you know. But chapter 7 will make up for it. I have something special in mind for that chapter. Just hang in there. Thanks,

Nightwhisper.


End file.
